


AM-Bitácora de una nómada espacial

by Skyvenixe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Fear, Late night thoughts, More tags to be added, Suicide thoughts, space references, space shit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyvenixe/pseuds/Skyvenixe
Summary: Venecia, una terrestre nomada que viaja por el universo, se enamora de planetas y meses, se hace amiga de seres distantes, piensa, escribe, y sobre todo, trata de sobrevivir.O, pensamientos que quería sacar y terminé escribiendo en forma de historia





	1. 10 pm

Venecia escucha música. La verdad es que ningún artista del espacio se compara con la producción única de los terrestres. Las bellas melodías, las piezas tan distintivas, las vibraciones en el pecho que siente solamente con canciones como las que escucha a las 10 pm. Venecia está triste, nada nuevo. Está triste y cansada. Venecia se siente la terrestre más inútil del planeta por cosas tan pequeñas y estúpidas como partículas de polvo viajando por el espacio. Ella quiere escapar ahora mismo y aventurarse en la inmensidad del infinito, pero no puede. 

Venecia no sabe qué hacer. Se siente confundida, sin saber cuál es el siguiente paso que debería de dar, si es que lo hay. Confundida y sin saber si en realidad existe un futuro. La música calma su ansiedad un poco y si no fuera porque ha regresado a casa de sus padres -donde solo puede darse ciertos lujo- estaría acostada en el pasto, bañándose en la lluvia fría para sentirse un poco más libre, para poder sentir algo.

¿Qué pasaría si Venecia saliera en este instante y subiera al cielo en su nave? ¿Alguien se daría cuenta de su ausencia? ¿La falta de oxígeno la consumiría hasta que no quedaran nada más que partículas? Venecia no quiere tener un final tan patético, tan fugaz, tan miserable.

Venecia. Bueno, en realidad no sabe lo que quiere aún.

Venecia cambia la canción que está sonando.


	2. 11pm

Después de haber vivido tanto el tiempo se vuelve una partícula más en el vasto espacio de la existencia. Los segundos se acortan o alargan sin necesidad de ser percibidos, todas las palabras se reúnen para intentar buscar definir un concepto sin mucho éxito. Más allá de lo comprensible se encuentra la nada, esperando por nosotros, a ser notada y valorada. Cada movimiento se dispersa en el aire y es absorbido por el pasado, espera comer el porvenir y no se detiene a pensar en el presente. Los sonidos son iguales. Sin embargo, lo que se detiene, lo que queda en el ahora son las sensaciones. 

Venecia no sabe si aún le queda alguna.


	3. 5pm

Venecia suele escribir en una pequeña libreta roja que está cubierta de felinos negros y ojos que reflejan emociones.

Es en los días más inesperados en los que la tinta corre por las hojas amarillentas y baila al ritmo del universo. Los pensamientos la inundan y se derraman en forma de palabras. Es durante sus viajes a otras dimensiones y estrellas distantes que se detiene a admirar su recorrido y abre la libreta para liberar los sentimientos que en ocasiones la conflictúan u observar aquello que ahora está plasmado más allá de su pecho.

Hay ocasiones en las que no hay fecha asignada porque el tiempo afuera en el espacio no existe de la misma manera en todas partes; ni firma porque hay días en los que uno no sabe quién ha sido, es o puede llegar a ser; ni textos largos porque a veces es suficiente ver las hojas vacías para recobrar la poca cordura que la soledad otorga.

Venecia se detiene un momento y abre su libreta en una página sin fecha, sin título, pero con un texto que sabe ha conmovido partes profundas de su nómada ser. No hay nadie a su lado, nadie quién pueda escuchar lo que tiene que decir ni juzgarla con palabras que ha escuchado una y otra vez en cada planeta en el que pone pie.

Venecia adora el espacio cuando éste calla. Hoy decide leer en voz alta:

"Bitácora de viaje. Tiempo terrestre. __/__/__.

Tener sentido nunca fue una opción. Bienvenidos aquellos que pueden soportar un derrame de emociones y palabras aleatorias.

No soy emocionalmente estable. Dependo de otros. Dependo de situaciones, del clima desconocido, del cielo, de las nubes de planetas con colores que aun no termino de conocer, de letras y abrazos. Pienso que soy bonita: no en una manera convencional o estandarizada por la sociedad en la que crecí, y aun así siento que no tengo autoestima. No soy gorda, no estoy muy flaca. A veces dejo de comer la cantidad normal de forma voluntaria y a veces como hasta que ya no puedo más y las raciones en mi refugio están por terminarse.

Pienso en la muerte más de lo que se "debería", y no puedo recordar cuando fue la primera vez que tuve deseos de ya no existir. No me gustan las etiquetas porque me limitan, a mí y a los demás dentro de círculos sociales que tienen reglas impuestas por otros y nadie a la vez. No me gustan las personas que juzgan a otros por sus gustos, pero entiendo que hay limites que no se deben pasar por alto. Me gusta la música, la pintura. Me encanta escribir, dibujar y leer, aunque no sé ni música ni pintura y no entiendo por qué se necesita de conocimientos para poder disfrutar algo.

Soy distraída, desorganizada, y la mayoría de las veces no me importa lastimar a los demás. Me gusta ver el cielo, pero hace tiempo que no puedo ni ver a la ventana.

Siento. Siento mucho. Todo me derrumba, me tira, me hace pedazos. Sueño cosas muy locas y tontas, cosas que me dan miedo y hace que despierte llorando o gritando en el silencio de las noches oscuras del espacio. Hay semanas enteras en las que mi cabeza no deja de dolerme: por pensar, no dormir, no comer, por leer mucho, por no hacer nada, por hacer todo, por la falta del oxigeno terrestre que hace tiempo no puedo ni extrañar.

Pienso mucho en el pasado. Si es que existen las vidas nuevas, la rencarnación. ¿Qué número de folio en los archivos de vidas infinitas me ha tocado a mí?

Estoy cansada. Estoy _tan_ cansada.

Siento que no tengo derecho de vivir, de rendirme -porque gozo de privilegios que otros no y que yo debo de aprovechar; ni a sentir porque a veces todo lo que siento es absurdo aunque sé que debe de ser válido; ni a sufrir porque hay otros seres, en distintos universos con problemas más grandes que arreglar sus naves espaciales y su corazón. No tengo derecho ni de morir.

A veces me aprovecho de los demás. A veces dejo que me utilicen. A veces soy grosera e intimidante, a veces no puedo ver a la gente a los ojos sin miedo.

Soy "rara". Lo que sea que eso signifique para todos los que me lo han dicho, yo incluida.

Me gusta escuchar a los demás aunque a veces no pueda evitar dejar de escucharlos porque todo se vuelve muy abrumador y me consume. Me gusta mi voz, pero también la odio cuando no se calla. Cuando me siento amenazada "intelectualmente" respondo agresivamente; la realidad es que no sé nada.

Ojalá estos garabatos tuvieran sentido, pero no tengo aspiraciones grandes ni ganas de seguir. Ojalá hubiera un final inesperado, una esperanza a la que aferrarse. Una palabra de aliento. Ojalá tuviera un buen final".

Qué cosa tan curiosa, los sentimientos.

Venecia contempla el horizonte y las posibilidades infinitas que le ofrece el espacio.


End file.
